


牛郎俱乐部

by meiyanshengshiwoleo



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, hello
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyanshengshiwoleo/pseuds/meiyanshengshiwoleo
Summary: 金总和一只小雏鼠





	牛郎俱乐部

“金总，年年有今日，岁岁有今朝！金元植不知道喝了多少酒，只见那些液体的颜色变来变去，但也来者不拒。  
“这杯酒喝下去，邵总有解药给我么？没有我可是不会喝的！”红酒的香气里夹带着涩涩的苦味，像是小时候被妈妈强行塞进去的感冒药，还有一点点花香勾兑的甜味。  
“真是什么都瞒不了金总。”那人从皮夹里抽出一张房卡塞进金元植的手里。  
“解药在这。”  
“2062……”金元植试着压了压门把，没锁门？

 

屋子里的郑泽运听见开门声吓了一跳，本来就因为紧张蜷缩的心脏又被狠狠的捏了一把。那个男人靠在门板上喘气，西装上还有红酒的痕迹。曲着一条腿支撑着身体，手指大力的捏了捏鼻梁。

 

“把门守好了。”感觉到了药劲开始挥发，金元植匆忙掏出几个筹码塞进服务员的手里。毕竟这个时候被打断真的会遭天谴吧。  
金元植眯起眼睛想要看清床边坐着的人，白白净净的，眼下有一颗痣，柔柔弱弱的靠在床头，想抬头看又不敢的害羞美的无可方物。  
“洗澡了么？真香。”金元植贪婪的呼吸着郑泽运耳后的空气，大手轻易的抓住想要扭开的脸颊，与郑泽运四目相对后不禁放柔的力道摸摸那带着红晕的脸颊。  
“看你的样子还是个雏吧。”金元植把人压在身下细细的啄，擒住柔嫩的唇瓣轻轻的咬，那人小声喊痛的样子更像是调戏。耳后若隐若现的香味叫金元植无法自拔，只能一味的叼着郑泽运的耳垂厮磨索取。耳后延伸到脖颈的地方是郑泽运的敏感区，金元植笃定了这个事实，决心杀个片甲不留。轻轻咬住一小块皮肉欲擒故纵，吮一口不知名的香味在轻轻落下一吻。郑泽运怕痒开始挣扎，别过脖颈露出胸口送到金元植嘴边。  
“呵。”金元植低声的笑了笑，想来是郑泽运明白了困兽之斗不可取，只有这丧权辱国才能保平安。褐色乳珠紧紧的贴在乳晕上，金元植知道那里的皱褶才是最美味的佳肴。  
“哈嗯……”丝丝缕缕的快感不断侵入骨髓成为了压倒理智的最后一根稻草，郑泽运软了身子不在抵抗金元植的玩弄，任由大脑被快感控制。  
“雏儿不禁逗。”郑泽运被金元植说的恼了，一口咬在后颈纹身那里。  
“今天怀上了能生个天蝎座。”金元植熟稔的按摩着身下人的腿根，重了一下郑泽运忍不住媚叫两声，轻了一下郑泽运不满的哼哼，夹紧了双腿去蹭金元植手掌的茧子，含泪的眼睛瞪了身上人一眼，没什么杀伤力金元植理解为邀请。  
金元植把手指含在齿间模拟交合的动作，多余的唾液顺着手指滴在郑泽运的小腹，湿漉漉的没入雨林中。色情的动作刺激得身下人汁水涟涟，穴口跟着金元植的节奏收放。  
“嗯……你到底……到底……上……啊”  
穴口骤然被小元植的头顶开，郑泽运把后半句话咽进肚子里去，一晚都没机会说出来。  
“乖，我会轻一点的。”  
小元植磨蹭着穴口的软肉濡湿了身体，试探着插入的更深，小穴里仿佛有吸力一样很快吃下了一整根。  
“可真不像个雏儿的样子。”  
“我……嗯……我真的……是……第一次了……你……啊”  
“那我该夸你天赋异禀咯？”金元植试探着活动几次找到郑泽运的敏感点，小元植的头部第一次狠狠定在那里，小泽运就忍不住一泻千里了。小元植像找到了乐趣一样，一直在那里挠痒痒，让高潮过后身子更敏感的郑泽运颤抖个不停。  
“你……你……等等……我……我不行”  
“好！我等你。”金元植索性把小元植埋在小穴里不动  
“不是……不是……不是这样。”情欲再一次冲昏了郑泽运的头脑，此刻我只想要金元植狠狠的玩弄他。软些嗓子怎么求也没有用，索性郑泽运就把什么乱七八糟的都丢一旁，攒着力气收缩小穴讨好金元植，甚至小范围的活动以及的腰模仿金元植抽插的动作，用最敏感的肉磨蹭小元植的头。金元植就等着郑泽运沉下身子的时候插入最深处释放。

 

金元植醒来的时候郑泽运还在睡，用被子把自己裹成蚕宝宝，洗过澡之后素颜的样子像是小动物。  
“总裁，你不在房间？”  
“我在啊……2062”  
“我就在2062门外啊……”金元植开了门没有人在外边，门牌上写着2602，自己睡错人了？  
“我在2602了，你去结账，然后把这个人的明天也预订下来。”  
“好。”


End file.
